


Destress

by orphan_account



Series: D:BH Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nines notices Gavin is a bit over stressed, and plans to remedy that.





	Destress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Glad you're here! This is my first fic ever, so comments are always accepted!

"What the fuck do you want now, Nines?" Gavin grumbled as he saw the android walk towards his desk. He did not need more distractions right now, especially when there might be a serial killer on the loose.

"I merely came to check up on you, Detective Reed," Nines replied coolly. "Your dopamine and serotonin levels are extremely low, and you have been awake for 26 hours, 15 minutes, and 42 seconds." He glanced at the excess of coffee cups littering his desk, and at his eye bags. "You should take a break, get some rest."

Gavin leaned back into his chair. "Did you come here to babysit me? Because if so, fuck off right now." He turned back to face his computer monitor, but he knew Nines was right. He was fucking exhausted, but his job depended on solving this string of murders. The glowing blue screen bored into his eyes as he stared at all the unsolved cases. He blushed a little when he felt Nines lean in to see what he was staring at. _Reason number three thousand and fuck why you shouldn't have a crush on your goddamn coworker: everything that involves getting too close becomes super damn awkward._

Nines hummed. "I see you are unwilling to stop working. In that case, may I-" He peeled his artificial skin back and placed his hand on the terminal, shutting off the computer. "-distract you, Detective?"

_REASON NUMBER THREE THOUSAND AND FUCK WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR GODDAMN COWORKER: EVERYTHING THAT INVOLVES GETTING TOO CLOSE IS BECOMES SUPER DAMN AWKWARD._

Gavin flushed harder as his mind jumped straight into the gutter of the implications of what that could mean. He cursed his dick for being aroused at one fucking sentence. "W-What the fuck?! What do you mean?!" He looked to the side and tried in vain to cover his burning face.

"I mean," Nines began, "we could do some... other activity." He placed his hand on Gavin's chest to prove his point. Yep, Gavin's mind was going wild.

"S-Shit, Nines, what are y-" He was cut off by Nines holding a finger to his lips.

"You think I didn't notice you staring at me, Detective?" Nines purred. Fucking purred. Gavin couldn't believe how sexy that was. "I notice your side glances at me, and ra9 forbid I bend over to pick something up off the ground." Gavin looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

"You're off your wires, Nines," Gavin tried to sneer but ended up just glaring. "Now f-"

Gavin was cut off again by Nines hushing him and murmuring "so beautiful" into his ear. Gavin could feel the heat from his face lower and pool down in his Abdomen, making his cock twitch.

Nines smirked. "Your stress levels spiked when I said that," he cooed. "I'm not lying to you, if that's what you think."

Gavin shot up, frantic. "God, no, Nines, fuckin-"

"Ah. You have a praise kink, then?"

"N-Nines!"

He just grinned and abruptly rose, walking to the interrogation rooms. Gavin stumbled and ran after him. They got in and Nines locked the door with his android magic, sitting Gavin down in the metal chair and setting the window opacity to 100%. Satisfied, he sauntered over to the human, who was looking away with a furious blush painted on his face.

Nines tiptoed his fingers down Gavin's chest and slipped his hand under his shirt. Gavin bit into the flesh of his hand to stop any noises that would escape him, but a soft groan still left his lips when Nines squeezed one of his nipples. Nines rolled the pink nub between his fingers and pinched it slightly, relishing the sight of Gavin trying to stay quiet.

That only made him more determined to draw the sweet sounds out of him. Nines pulled Gavin's shirt up and glanced at him to see if it was okay, and was met with Gavin's flushed face, eyes urging him to go on. Gavin lifted up his arms and pulled his shirt off. Nines drank in the picture of the toned abs and tan skin in front of him and quickly began to kiss and lick his way down Gavin's body. He bit his sides, eliciting a long moan from the human.

"Ha-ah, Nines, _fuck_ , please, more, hurry, Nines _please_ -"

"Patience, darling," Nines whispered against his skin. He teasingly licked a long stripe up his chest. He noted the bulge in Gavin's pants and pressed his palm to it. He was pleased to hear Gavin's drawn-out moan.

"Ngh, Nines, stop fucking _teasing_ , God, just _fuck_ me already!" Gavin whined. Nines chuckled. "So eager," he reprimanded and tugged Gavin's jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion. He was pleased to see the straining erection already leaking precum, and flicked the slit with his tongue.

Gavin gasped at the feeling. God, it was so good, fuck he wanted Nines so fucking badly, he wanted Nines to _fuck him_ -

He was silenced when Nines licked a stripe up the side of his dick and he moaned into his hand. "Ngh, _fuck_ , Ni-ines!"

Nines proceeded to take the tip into his mouth, and inch by inch the whole thing. Gavin threw his head back; his dick felt so good enveloped in Nines' mouth. He resisted the urge to buck up when Nines started to move, slowly moving his head until he was barely touching the tip, then swallowing it all back down again.

Gavin accidentally bucked into Nines' mouth and frantically looked at him to see if he was alright. To his relief, Nines just took it like nothing had happened. He grabbed Nines' hair and moaned into his fist. Nines was just so fucking good, too good, _it's too much, Nines, oh god-_

He grabbed Nines' wrist, to warn him, but Nines wouldn't stop and simply stared at Gavin as he kept bobbing his head. Gavin came with a muffled shout, and he came hard. Nines drank it all, not moving when Gavin shuddered his orgasm out. When he was finished, Nines flicked his tongue across the tip to make sure he got all of Gavin's cum. Gavin found that way too hot to be normal.

Gavin leaned back into his chair. "Fuck, Nines, that was... amazing," he admitted. He flushed when Nines moved up and asked into his ear, "Are you ready for round 2?"

He gasped and choked on his words, saying "Yes, fuck yes, please, just shove your dick into me, I need you Nines, fuckin _please_!" God, he was thirsty. His softened cock got harder again in what was probably a world record.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Nines said smoothly. Gavin could listen to his voice all day. Nines peeled off his clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the metal table. He patted the table and Gavin scrambled up and laid down on it. Gavin's cock was already rock hard again and he looked with wonder at Nines' dick. It was long, and thick. He knew it could fill him up as much as he wanted. It certainly looked real, he just hoped it would feel real. He licked his lips in anticipation. However, a thought suddenly struck him.

"S-Shit, Nines, we don't have any lube," he rasped. Nines' lips quirked upwards as he spoke. He shook his head lightly.

"I would much rather have you suck on my fingers, but android saliva has certain... benefits." Nines then took his fingers and stuck them into his mouth deeper than probably necessary. He rolled his tongue around and over his digits, coating them in analyzing fluid. When he pulled them out, they were glistening and wet.

Nines gently ran a finger around the rim of Gavin's tight hole. Gavin sucked in a sharp breath, trying to get more friction. Nines just chuckled and teasingly dipped his finger in, going only to the first knuckle. There was barely any resistance. He pushed in a little deeper, watching Gavin closely for any signs of pain or discomfort. He saw none.

Emboldened, he added another finger and slowly pumped in and out of him. Gavin released a strangled noise of pleasure, biting into his hand. Nines curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate. Gavin moaned loudly and moved his hips to get the fingers deeper into him, to feel the jolt of pleasure. Nines added a third finger and sped up the pumping, but made the thrusts shallower.

Gavin whined. " _Fuck_ , Nines, go deeper, please Nines _please_!" Nines just tilted his head and suddenly rammed his fingers into Gavin's prostate. Gavin let out a yelp. "Ah, fuck, yes, Nines, fu-ah! Fu-uck, more please, I want your dick so badly, Ni-ines, ngh!"

All at once, Nines pulled his fingers out. Even though Gavin knew what would happen next, he still whined from the loss of contact. He stood up and lined his straining cock with Gavin's ass, running the tip around the rim. Gavin grumbled and tried to get it into him, but Nines kept pulling away. Gavin finally stopped and looked at Nines with pleading eyes. He was met with icy blue, half lidded eyes, clouded with lust.

Nines looked at Gavin, taking in the sight. Soft gray eyes looking at him, begging to please, to be fucked. Nines finally, finally slipped the head of his dick into Gavin and relished the strangled moan that escaped his lips. He went deeper, inch by inch, finally stopping when Gavin fully engulfed him in his warm heat. Gavin let out a series of breathy groans, getting used to the beautiful stretch. Nines dared a roll of the hips, and was delighted with a long moan from the man below him. He did it again, and again, keeping a slow pace.

Gavin huffed. He wanted more, _more_ , to be pounded into the wall and see stars. He pushed his ass further to get Nines deeper inside of him. Nines shook his head and drew his dick out slowly. Gavin almost cried, until he felt Nines ram back in fiercely. Nines' hands gripped Gavin's hips tightly and moved at an unrelenting pace, losing himself in Gavin's sweet moans and pants and cries and everything. He felt himself edge closer to orgasm, and a quick scan of Gavin revealed the same thing. He pounded faster and more erratically and was met with a strained gasp. Gavin choked out "fuck, I'm gonna cum, fuck, Nines, ah!" and came with a moan, thick ropes of semen spurting on his chest, thighs, and on Nines. After a few more thrusts, Nines came too and with a grunt released his cum into Gavin. Gavin moaned out at the feeling of being filled up with Nines' cum and felt it leak out of him. He weakly clenched his hole to keep it all in, but it still flowed out of his ass. He laid there, spent.

Nines softly kissed Gavin's cheek and began cleaning himself and Gavin up. He gently eased Gavin's clothing into him. Gavin mumbled something softly that sounded like a "thank you", and leaned his head on Nines' study shoulder. He tried to get Gavin to stand, but the shaking legs told him otherwise. Maybe Nines had been too rough, though Gavin seemed to regret none of it.

Nines just decided to hold Gavin in his arms, rocking him back and forth slowly. After a few minutes, Gavin fell asleep with soft snores.

Nines' thirium pump went into overtime at seeing Gavin so soft and vulnerable like this, and clutched him tighter. Gavin was his, all his, and he was Gavin's in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story! Please leave comments rating this! I don't mind harsh criticism!


End file.
